Por tras de seus olhos
by Hyuuga-Sayuri
Summary: Cap III atualizadeeenho xDD Dois meses e sakura nao volta! A unica soluçao encarada pela nova hokage é mandar uma armada atras dela. a armada de ino
1. Chapter 1

**Sobre a fic: **Capitulo I – A decisão de Sakura. Sem Yuri, Yaoi e/ou Hentai. Fic simples.. nada a declara ahahah enjoy xD

**Notas: **"texto" fala

"_texto"_ pensamento

**A decisão de Sakura**

"bem me quer.."

Uma pétala foi carregada pelo vento e desceu ao chão suave, juntando"se a outras duas q ali pousaram.

" mal me quer.."

Mais outra pétala é atirada ao chão. A jovem gennin de cabelos róseas e olhos verdes, fita tristemente as duas ultimas pétalas restantes na flor.

"_Eu não precisava nem ter feito isso_" Pensou a jovem, com os olhos cheios de rancor e magoa.

" bem me quer..."

Ela arrancou uma das pétalas e encarou a ultima, esta parecia fria, distante. Seria esta a pétala que acabaria com todo o seu sofrimento. Embora a certeza já existisse dentro do seu coração, aquele velho joguinho de meninas apaixonadas serviria para apunhalar definitivamente todo aquele martírio. Atirou o que restou da flor no chão, junto com lágrimas que não conseguiu conter. Queria que apenas aquele instante de paz durasse para sempre, seria uma boa amiga.. colega de time.. E procuraria acalma-lo nas horas em que precisasse dela, mas não mais lhe daria aquele amor platônico, aquele amor pelo qual tanto sofrera.

" yoo.. sakura." chamou alguém ao longe

Sakura imediatamente enxugou as lagrimas. Reconhecera a voz e não queria que a vissem chorando.

" o q foi ino-porca?"

Ino não mostrou indiferença, apenas sentou"se no balanço ao lado da "rival".

" q?" insistiu Sakura.

" q o q?" falou ino com desdém

" q o q o q?" milhares de gotinhas espalharam-se pela cabeça da garota

" pare com isso!" ordenou a gennin, levantando-se com as veias saltitando.

Sakura apenas olhou-a por uns instantes e sorriu u.u -.- "

Ino voltou ao seu balanço, agora mexendo os pés no intuito de fazer o q ele foi feito para fazer: balançar

" ne.. o q aconteceu?"

A gennin de cabelos róseas passou a mão por eles, tentando colocar uma barreira entre seus olhos e os de Ino.

" nada."

" vamos lá.. aconteceu alguma coisa."

" já disse q não foi nada."

" seria algo com o sasuke-kun?" ino sorriu maliciosa, sabia q o assunto não lhe agradava muito ultimamente.

" pq tem q ser sempre ele?" ino assustou-se com o tom da "rival" e recuou seu balanço " Não é nada com ele. Não vivo minha vida por ele."

" O sasuke-kun te deu outro fora?"

Sakura teve de se controlar para não esmagar a garota na hora, seu sangue fervia como água em panela quente.

"_kuso kuso kuso! não é sempre ele! por q eh sempre ele? kuso.. não é ele! Ele me faz mal!"_ sakura pos a mão na cabeça, não aguentando tanta pressão dela sob ela mesma

" ne.. sakura..." ino voltou o seu olhar para as estrelas " Eu não vou me meter... Parece que você precisa de um tempo sozinha.." ino fitou o chão, mexeu os pés e arrancou uma flor do campo "tenta de novo.." dizendo isso pos a flor no cabelo d sakura e bagunçou-o, acenando e indo embora

" ino! ei! pare com isso!..." sakura abriu um olho, dps o outro bem devagar. Suspirou, vendo a rival ir embora e sabendo q ela tinha entendido tudo

_"Kuso.. Ino-chan..."._

sakura arrumou suas coisas, estava disposta a passar uns tempos fora da vila para esquecer o sasuke de uma vez por todas. Já havia falado com o Kakashi-sensei e..

" eu sei que não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias.." sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto dobrava suas roupas "mas o kakashi-sensei.." olhou para os lados, fechou a mala e respirou fundo "não podia ter me banido do time" milhares de gotas escorreram pela sua face

um sorriso débil se postou, ela saiu do quarto, deu um beijo na mãe e fechou a porta. Estava indo na direção do ramen, pagaria muitos ramens para Naruto como despedida. Ela sorriu, sentindo a brisa suave bater em seus cabelos e leva-los para perto dos olhos

" sakura-chan.." susurrou alguem quando ela passou

" hinata?.." sakura parou um instante, hinata não era de falar muito por isso devia estar precisando de algo "O q houve?"

" o..o.." hinata mexia os dedinhos inquieta "Na-nada.."

sakura voltou-se para a garota, tentando mante-la calma

"pq não vem comigo comer ramen" sorriu, amigável "Eu pago para voce."

os olhos de hinata se arregalaram e ela corou

"na-na-naruto-kun.."

"vai também" ela sorriu "ele vai estar lah.."

"na-não!" interroupeu-a, aflita a garota hyuuga

sakura já estava perdendo a paciência

" o q foi hinata?"

"o naruto-kun..." ouviu-se uma explosão ao longe, alguma coisa voou ate sakura e bateu nela, fazendo com q os dois caíssem no chao. Hinata deu dois passos para trás, parecia assustada

"o q diabos eh isso!" berrava sakura, tentando se levantar "ai! Solta! Me solta.." sakura encarou o ser por cima dela e, com nojo, constatou ser um sapo "aieee!" com um soco atirou o bixano longe e começou a se limpar, com a língua pra fora "q nojo! Q nojO!"

"sakura-san..O naruto-kun..ah..sapos..ah..ero-sennin...e.."

" nani?"

"ele.." hinata olhou para o chao e deixou os dedinhos nos bolsos "ele vai...Levar o naruto..levar o naruto e.."

" O ero-sennin vai levar o naruto para onde?"

"pa-para..a-atras de-de.."

sakura suspirou

"eu ouvi boatos" sorriu "atrás de um novo Hokage..estao falando que vão atrás da Tsunade Hime" u.u "mas o Naruto so vai atrapalhar" uma gota escorreu suave "isso acabou com os meus planos" ela juntou as mãos, os olhos brilharam "não vou me despedir do naruto-baka-kun..."

" na-nani? Vo-voce vai também?"

sakura colocou o dedo na boca e piscou um olho

"será o nosso segredinho. Certo?"

" h-hai..."

sakura olhou para hinata, a garota estava completamente encolhida. Pensamentos e perguntas vinheram a tona, algo que ela notara a tanto tempo mas nunca teve a oportunidade de perguntar

" hinata.." a hyuuga levantou os olhos depressa "voce gosta do naruto-kun?"

hinata começou a tremer, estava completamente vermelha e falava mais enrolado que o normal

"na-não e-eh be-bem..a-..ah..Nao-não..eh sim..quero dizer.." encarou sakura por uns segundos e voltou a olhar para o chao, completamente desconcentrada

sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa

"eu já entendi mas.." os olhos de sakura foram invadidos por um vazio imenso "Não se demore.. para definir seus sentimentos...Um dia ele..Um dia ele pode não estar mais aqui.." ela voltou a sorrir "Yoshi! Eu estou indo! Diga tchau ao Naruto-kun por mim certo? Bai bai" acenou e saiu andando com passos leves

hinata ficou parada por muito tempo observando sakura ir embora e pensando em suas palavras.Algo lhe fez tremer por dentro e ela pos a mão na barriga

"ela podia ter ido no ramen comigo antes de ir embora.." acrescentou e deu as costas, indo na direção da barrada de ramen


	2. capitulo II talvez nunca mais

**Sobre a fic: **Capitulo II – talvez..nunca mais. Yuri subentendido, mas muito leve pq eu, particularmente, não gosto

**Notas: **"texto" fala

"_texto"_ pensamento

**Talvez.. nunca mais **

O barulho inquietante do balanço prendeu a atenção da gennin loira. Observava-o balançar com o forte vento, mesmo vento que balançava os seus cabelos e fazia com que eles saíssem do coque. Um suspiro cortou o vento e a gennin retomou o seu rumo, sem falar uma palavra.

Dois dias. Dois dias que Sakura havia partido. Nenhuma noticia, ela podia esta metida em alguma encrenca ou pior..podia estar morta. Ino sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esse pensamento ruim e suspirou de novo. Preferia pensar que Sakura estava bem, que ela estava evoluindo e ficando mais forte. A loira possuía todas as portas abertas na direção de Sasuke agora, mas ela só fazia ficar parada na frente delas. Notou que a graça não era conquistar Sasuke, a graça era brigar com Sakura.

"ei..." Ino voltou o seu olhar na direção da voz "O que você esta fazendo? Ta parecendo uma morta-viva ambulante"

"Shikamaru..." os ombros da gennin caíram, mais desanimada q o ninja a sua frente. "o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

Ino notou que "aqui" não era bem "aqui" ela não sabia onde estava

"Eu moro aqui.." Shikamaru suspirou, vendo a falta de consciência da garota. "você esta bem?"

"claro.." Ino sorriu "eu não sabia q vc morava aqui, shika-kun" Shikamaru contorceu o rosto ao ouvir aquele **kun** vindo da garota. Ate onde ele lembrava os **kun's** eram reservados somente a sasuke.

"é ne.." silencio. Nenhum dos dois tinha assunto " quer entrar?" perguntou ele, desgostoso do silencio e dos olhos tristes da menina.

Ino parou e fitou Shikamaru por uns instantes, sem saber o que fazer. Então, com um gesto simples e suave acenou com a cabeça um _sim_ desanimado.

ºººººOººººº

"cento e um! Cento e um!" berrou tenten pulando no sofá.

"ei... Acalme-se..."

"Eu achei todos! Você me deve um treino" falou a menina, se sentando novamente.

A casa não tinha nada de modesta, abusava de todas as riquezas discretas que se podia possuir. Deitado no tapete macio, olhando para tenten um tanto entediado, se encontrava Hyuuga Neji. O rapaz guardou o jogo e sentou-se no chão novamente, desta vez olhando para a tv. Tenten perguntava-se pq ele insistia em não sentar junto dela.

"ei" sussurrou a menina em seu ouvindo, pegando o hyuuga de surpresa e fazendo com que o seu sangue fervesse "quando vamos treinar?"

"você é muito apressada, sabia?.." falou ele, tentando manter seus olhos na TV, um pouco incomodado com aproximação da garota "vamos treinar quando der-"

"mas da agora.." interrompeu-o, levantando-se. "to achando que você não quer é ficar junto de mim" tenten fuzilou-o com o olhar. Neji encarou-a, sem saber o que falar.

De fato a presença da garota tão junto o incomodava, mas iria ficar ainda mais incomodado sem ela. Ele tinha impulsos o tempo todo e tinha que conte-los o mais forte que conseguisse.

"ache o que quiser."

Tenten ficou de costas para ele, visivelmente magoada.

"sabe quem você esta parecendo? Aquele Uchiha convencido!"

Dizendo isso bateu a porta e foi embora, deixando o pobre Hyuuga lamentando as ultimas palavras e com raiva por ter sido comparado a Uchiha Sasuke.

°°°°°O°°°°°

"hein?..Serio mesmo? o.o não acredito..foi?quem? ino?hm.. Eu não duvido. Certo..Certo. eu já entendi! Ah.. vai dormir Shikamaru.hm..Foi..Eu sei. Vou.. eu vou!hm..E o que você quer? Hein?... Eu também acho...Falar com quem? Você é maluco?...Nao sei. Eu não posso. Ta..Arigatou, Shikamaru-san." Com essas ultimas palavras naruto desligou o telefone. Sua feição era de visível preocupação, olhou pela janela onde pétalas de cerejeiras eram carregadas pelo vento. "sakura-chan..." sussurrou.

Alguém pos a mão em seu ombro, naruto virou-se para ele, tentando mostrar determinação.

"vamos..já é tarde." Falou jiraya, olhando naruto com censura.

"certo.." falando isso trancou a casa e partiu de konoha.

°°°°°O°°°°°

"Ne..Sasuke!"

O jovem uchiha virou-se para o nara que chegava. Para variar a sua face era de desprezo e superioridade. Nara, no seu habitual tédio, postou-se ao lado dele, encostado no poste. Sasuke olhava o rio, apoiando-se na ponte velha.

"o que foi?" a sobrancelha de sasuke ergueu-se, com um pouco de curiosidade.

"sakura.."

Sasuke olhou de relance para shikamaru e voltou suas atenções para o rio.

"o que tem?"

"voce sabe..Faz duas semanas que ela partiu e-"

"não agüentou e voltou?" Cortou-o o jovem de cabelos tão negros quanto aquela noite fria.

"não.. Antes isso." Shikamaru olhava serio para sasuke, criando no menino um pouquinho de preocupação.

"conte logo, não tenho tempo." Shika abriu a boca quando sasuke o impediu. "já sei.. Se meteu em encrenca e querem que eu vá resgata-la..vou já avisando que na-"

Foi a vez do Nara cortar a superioridade de Sasuke.

"Não queremos nada, uchiha. Mas ela é, ou era, sua companheira de Time e você podia demonstrar o mínimo de preocupação" Sasuke tentava não se deixar levar por aquelas duras palavras, tentava ignora-las, mas não conseguia deixar de semear um certo desespero " Mas não me importa, eu sei como você é. Eu achava que você teria noticias dela, porque nem a Ino tem, e com o naruto longe nós não temos mais a quem recorrer. Sakura sumiu mesmo, Sasuke... Você a conhece, por mais que negue, ela pode estar em perigo serio. Eu só queria saber se você tinha noticias... Não sei se você tem noção disso..mas..talvez..nunca mais a vejamos"

Acrescentou um olhar frio, censurando o jovem, e deu as costas indo embora sem saber a resposta do Uchiha. Sasuke fitava as costas do garoto sem falar uma palavra. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, um vazio tomou conta do seu coração. Ele respirou fundo e ignorou as palavras de shikamaru e o vazio latejando. Doía como se estivessem apertando o seu coração, doía como se quisessem tirá-lo do seu devido lugar. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, sentia seu coração preso, colocou a mão no peito e apertou engolindo a seco, e voltou a sua árdua tarefa de olhar o rio.


	3. Chapter III a armada de ino

**Sobre a fic: **Capitulo III – A armada de Ino. Nada xDD

**Notas: **"texto" fala

"_texto"_ pensamento

------- começo e fim de flashback

**A armada de Ino**

"_dois meses..._"

Alguém cortou os pensamentos da gennin loira.

"Ino?"

"yoo..chouji" Ino sorriu, mesmo se sentindo incomodada. Notou que não tinha tocado no ramen, os seus pensamentos estavam na amiga ninja.Hoje era o dia que fazia dois meses que Sakura havia ido. Nenhuma noticia, nada, a gennin estava quase acreditando nas palavras de sasuke.

------

"Olha ino.." falou o Uchiha, sentado no balanço, deixando que seus cabelos negros fossem carregados pelo vento. "já faz um mês que a Sakura sumiu. Não guarde esperanças."

Ino se contraiu no balanço. O vento era frio, tinha um tom triste. A gennin moveu-se fazendo o balanço ir de lá pra cá devagar.

"mas..A sakura.. é mais forte do que você pensa, sasuke-kun"

"não é..Nao é forte o suficiente" dizendo isso sasuke saltou do balanço e foi andando pela noite fria, deixando a menina perdida em pensamentos.

------

"sabia que o naruto voltou?" falou chouji, devorando o segundo prato de ramen, acordando a menina das lembranças duras.

"foi?" ino sorriu, esperançosa "quer dizer que temos um hokage?"

"uma." Chouji ergueu o prato para colocarem mais. "Tsunade Hime."

"aaaaaahnn.." ino deixou escapar um sussurro, dizendo q entendeu. "onde.. o naruto esta?"

"sasuke." Ino arregalou os olhos "foi falar com ele" ino murmurou qualquer coisa inaudível e se levantou. Acenando para chouji.

°°°°°O°°°°°

Sasuke chocou-se contra a arvore e caiu desajeitado

"baka!" berrou naruto, com o ódio visível no seu rosto "você deixou-a ir! A culpa é sua!"

Sasuke encarava naruto sem se mexer e sem dizer uma palavra.Ele acabara de dar a noticia tão temida por naruto, a noticia que sakura ainda não voltara.

"por que..." sasuke abaixou a cabeça, enquanto ouvia naruto susurrar "por que ela foi embora sasuke!"

Sasuke encarou-o e falou um simples "eu não sei" mas no fundo ele sabia, sabia muito bem que ela tinha ido embora por causa dele e pela segunda vez sentia-se culpado por algo, pela primeira vez curvava-se sob o peso do arrependimento.

"a culpa é sua! A culpa é toda sua!" Naruto pegou sasuke pela gola da camisa e o ergueu, chocando-o contra a arvore "se algo acontecer com a sakura-chan..se algo acontecer com ela.. Você vai me pagar sasuke!"

Sasuke sorriu, desdenhando naruto.

"você só esta tentando tirar a culpa que carrega" falou, frio, apertando a mão de naruto. "você que não estava aqui quando ela foi embora... ou melhor..voce que escolheu ir com o jiraya a ir procura-la."

A franja cobria os olhos de naruto, cabisbaixo, enquanto ouvia as dolorosas palavras de sasuke. Ele afroxou a mão e sasuke pos os pés no chão. Ino chegou por trás, com passos leves, apenas olhando a cena.

"A culpa não é de nenhum dos dois..." Os garotos voltaram-se para ela "foi uma decisao que a sakura tomou sozinha...Para ficar mais forte.. para amadurecer." Os dois se soltaram e viraram os rostos. "naruto..posso falar com você?" sussurrou ino, num tom triste.

°°°°°O°°°°°

"Tsunade-sama.."

Os olhos da bela mulher voltaram-se para a gennin loira a sua frente.

"oi.." a hokage tentava saber quem era.

"yamanaka ino.."sussurrou a garota "Eu..venho lembrar ou informar a senhora do caso da Haruno Sakura..."

Tsunade fechou o livro e ficou encarando a gennin por uns segundos.

"vou mandar uma armada atrás dela."

Ino sorriu, aliviada, ate conseguiu empolgar-se um pouco.

"Me deixe ir! Me deixe ir atrás da Sakura!" gritou, apelando para a Hokage. "eu.. Eu monto uma armada que preste.. eu tenho certeza que-"

"Ino..certo?..Olha..ino...Eu estou pensando em mandar os meninos fazerem isso e-"

"NÃO!" berrou a loira "deixe eu fazer isso! Eu vou provar que sou capaz! Que não preciso de menino nenhum para me salvar! A sakura.. A sakura ia gostar que eu fosse ela ia-"

"Eu pensei que vocês fossem rivais.."

"a...Sakura e eu" Ino abaixou a cabeça " brigamos pelo amor do sasuke-kun...mas..mas nos duas sabemos que ele não esta nem ai..para nenhuma.." uma lagrima escorreu do olho dela e bateu no carpete vinho da Hokage. "Me deixe.. ir atrás da sakura..Ela fugiu para esquecer o sasuke-kun..Ela fugiu e eu vou bater nela!" as lagrimas caiam do rosto de Ino cada vez mais velozes "ela é fraca.. é chorona.. Se encontrar o naruto..ou o sasuke..ela vai.. ela vai começar a chorar..Tsunade-sama..Eu..Posso ser melhor que eles!"

A hokage espantou-se com a determinação da gennin e suspirou.

"Um dia... Um time completo.. Vocês partem amanha e tem um mês e meio para voltar com a sakura.. Ou eu mando alguém atrás"

Ino acenou com a cabeça animada e saiu da sala correndo.

°°°°°O°°°°°

"me mostre o que você tem! Ahahah eu não vou perder de você!"

"tira essa mão dae! Você esta atrapalhando"

"você é muito duro, neji hahaha"

"unf...Ei..Eu não consigo tocar...afasta um pouco..Assim ta ruin"

"ta melhor agora? Ei..ei cuidado! aaaai! Você ta me maxucando!"

"desculpe..Ai..Tenten!por que você tem uma kunai ai!"

Ino olhava perplexa para os dois. "_Por que esses dois estão jogando Twister?"_ ps.: Eu não sei se eh assim q escreve xDD mas eh akele jogo que tem as cores e você tem que colocar as partes do corpo onde o jogo manda, quem cair perde. Neji estava com uma perna para cima e outra pisando numa bola vermelha, uma das mãos descansava sob uma bola azul,ao lado da de Tenten, e a outra sob uma bola verde, ao lado de um pe da gennin.

"como vocês conseguem?" gotas.

Os dois voltaram ao normal e neji perguntou o que ino queria, já que ela nunca tinha ido a casa dele.

"eu fui na casa da tenten e a mãe dela disse que ela estava aqui..me desculpe por atrapalhar.

"o que foi..ino?" perguntou tenten, olhando a seriedade do olhar da garota.

°°°°°O°°°°°

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa!" berrava tenten na porta da casa da hyuuga.

Uma mãozinha tocou na porta e abriu ate a metade do seu rosto.

"o-o que a-aconteceu?..." sussurrou Hinata

" Precisamos que venha com a gente!" continuou a gennin loira, animada.

Gotas da parte da Hinata "por que..por que eu?"

Tenten colocou a mao na porta, abrindo-a completamente e mostrando o belo corpo da hyuuga, trajando roupas ninja coladas ao corpo. Olhou seriamente para os olhos de hinata e fez a garota tremer e corar.

"hinata.. voce sabe que a sakura saiu de konoha, não sabe?"

"e-eu encontrei com ela antes de ir.."

"O Q! O q ela disse?" berrou ino, empurrando tenten para o lado.

"ela disse q..hã?-" Hinata viu tenten levantar-se e dar um konoha senppu em ino, fazendo a menina ir parar no telhado da casa xD

"ooooooooooooshy" berrou tenten, imitando lee e sua posição de nice guy

"tenten.." gotas por parte das duas.

"hinata.. pega as suas coisas.. Nós vamos dar uma volta!"

"mas.. para que arrumar mala?" ""

"pega logo!" ordenou tenten, com os olhos pegando fogo. Hinata correu para o seu quarto.

°°°°°O°°°°°

As três estavam de mochila nas costas, kunais e shurikens nos bolsos, determinação no olhar menos no de hinata, q tremia so de lembrar dos olhos de tenten pegando fogo ò.ó

"hei.. ino" falou tenten, ficando de frente para elas "somos um grupo legal! Todo grupo legal tem nome" ò.ó

"muahahahah" risada maléfica "Eu já pensei isso.. podem nos conhecer como a Armada de Ino!" A gennin começou a andar, seguida de perto pela hinata

"ei! Por que de Ino? Por que não de tenten!"

"porque eu sou phoda muahaha"

"é coisa nenhuma" tenten fuziliou-a com o olhar, andando junto com elas "eu estou mandando mudar o nome"

"você não manda! Eu sou a xefa xD "

"ei.. parem de brigar vocês duas.." sussurrou hinata

"tem que ser um nome q caiba as três!"

"o que você quer? Clube da luluzinha?" uma risada gostosa foi arrancada das gargantas de ino e de hinata, enquanto tenten as olhava furiosa tentando mudar o nome da armada.

E foram andando as três, entre risos e discussões, se esquecendo que podiam estar se metendo em uma encrenca muito maior do que elas imaginavam.

Oe pessoas \o\ obrigada pelas reviews são através delas q eu continuo o meu trabalho leso o.ó""" agora q a fic começa a ser construída xDDD espero que vocês curtam os capítulos daki pra frente e me desculpem pelo drama dos anteriores xDDD. Continuem mandando reviews \o\ eu vo agradecem como poder xDDD

DOMO ARIGATOU \o\


End file.
